Kidnapping Plans Gone Wrong (Requested)
by justdancingsam
Summary: After Ash got kidnapped by Samuel's abusive parents for no reason. It's up to Samuel and one gang to get her back, in just 72 hours! Will it go well? NOT RECOMMENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER 16!


**Requested by "X". Enjoy.**

"Oh come on Ash, for the last time, I said I was _SORRY!_ " Lance pleaded and begged, attempting to win her back for the millionth time in a row. Lance apparently found out where she lived as of this point.

"Lance! It's WAY too late now, I'm already married! GO AWAY! And learn, I DO NOT WANT YOU BACK!" Ash yelled at him, quills flying due to anger.

Lance realized, _"What if she's right?"_

"Know what, you're right, I'll stop bugging you." Lance said, failing EVERY time! "You better! Now, GET OUT!" She yelled again.

* * *

"Well, I hope that was his last time, ever!" Ash said, calming herself down. Samuel was fixing dinner at the time, they were having something he learned to make from The Palm Restaurant from their Facebook page. Things got worse when he had to use the restroom, though it was almost done. And for whatever happened next, Ash had her cell phone with her so she could contact him.

 _Ding dong (x3)_

"Huh? Maybe it's just Lance giving me an apology note for bugging me, I'll come back later" Ash said

 _"OPEN UP! NOW!"_ The familiar voice made Samuel's eyes widen. "UGH!" And he started for the door. "WHAT NOW!? I thought I didn't trust you, making me run off!" He angrily yelled.

"We're not here for you." He was in relief, but Ash's eyes widened hearing this. "HIDE ASH! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Samuel was panicking, telling her what to do was a relief, she hid in her closet.

"Where's that "so-called" wife of yours?" his Dad said softly. They were caring, but abused him during his childhood, _but why?_ "LISTEN UP! I will ONLY tell you if you promise to STOP ABUSING ME!" he yelled. Samuel apparently learned how to to yell like his own father when he moved out after they threatened to shoot him for failure to even complete a damn chore! "We just want to know where she is." his Dad said again. "This wife that stole my son's heart" his Mom said. "I know what you're gonna do! I FUCKING SAW YOU ON THE NEWS!" Samuel yelled, before...

"FINE! GO INSIDE AND LOOK YOURSELVES!" Samuel was furious with them, just like the time, _"KNOW WHAT, I'M DONE WITH YOU GUYS! GOODBYE FOREVER!" and slammed the front door._ This incident happened 3 days before the wanna-be selling out bitch (Lance) cheated on her. When they went in, first place they looked... _her closet!_

* * *

When her closet door opened, Ash KNEW she was in danger. "What?" Ash said, still trying to calm down over Lance. And made her pass out, _"UGH! This is the 3rd time I passed out!"_ Ash was angry with them when his Dad knocked her out. "Heh heh!" Paul (Samuel's father) chuckled. And put her in a bag, _"He won't know this!"_ Paul thought.

They went back for the car, and he unfortunately saw what was going on. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I yelled, looking at them annoyed (The same way Ash did when catching Lance red-handed). "Uh... nothing?" Paul acted innocent. "We're just... taking something old from one's closet?" Katie (Samuel's mother) responded. "I believe you, BUT, if I get a text from Ash saying you kidnapped her, I WILL have you two executed, UNDER-FUCKING-STAND?" He was demanding an answer. "So don't play innocent for long!" He responded back.

He watched them leave, then called Ash down. _"Maybe she fell asleep."_ Samuel was oblivious to them kidnapping her. And just ate alone.

Samuel suddenly began to feel a little weird, not sick weird, but weird as in "Where IS she?"

* * *

 _24 hours later..._

His phone vibrated, _IT WAS ASH!_

 _"HELP ME! I passed out due to your parents KIDNAPPING ME! I NEED HELP ASAP! Get Johnny's father! He knows what to do! HURRY! THEY MIGHT KILL ME! **Cries** "_

"THEY WHAT? UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT"S IT! I WILL EXECUTE YOU TWO!" Samuel's skin turned red for a while. However, when he saw the text later, he began to cry his eyes out, for about 20 minutes. Before realizing, _"I'M GONNA SAVE HER, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"_

Luckily, he had Johnny's number. And Ash texted him again. _"You only have 72 hours before they kill me! HURRY! DO ALL YOU CAN!"_ Ash was sobbing, waiting for him.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

Samuel had texted Johnny: _"Johnny, this is Samuel, you might've remembered me from auditions. I need your help, and I would appreciate it if your dad and his gang went along as well. We're in big danger, and have 72 hours to complete this task!"_

2 minutes later, Johnny texted him back. _"What's going on? Is someone kidnapped, if so, I will WHOOP THEIR ASSES!"_

And replied: _"OK, here's what's happening, Ash has been kidnapped by my parents who've been abusive towards me my ENTIRE life, up until I was 15, and ran away from them. And she is in their hostage lair, and I happen to know where it is, behind the Moon Theater. And if all 72 hours pass, SHE IS GONNA DIE!"_

This made Johnny concerned. _"Oh my god! I will help you! I will try to get my family out of prison ASAP!"_

* * *

1 hour later, after Johnny successfully got the judge to release them from prison. The scene changes to the garage, and he has a surveillance camera where he can watch their hostage lair, where Ash was, for, seemingly no reason!

"OK. I released you all because one of my good friends, Ash, is in danger of death within 3 days! Just watch this surveillance video I had from yesterday for proof!' And showed Big Daddy, and the rest of them the endangered porcupine! _"Oh god!"_ Big Daddy thought.

Samuel arrived at the garage, almost instantly he thought this. "If it isn't the person who arranged this all. WE'RE READY!" Big Daddy said. Barry responded, "What are we doing?"

And he devised a plan, everyone listened the first time, and assigned their roles.

* * *

They started for the hostage lair, and once the gang found the former parents of Samuel, Johnny and at least one other person got serious with them, demanding answers from them. "GO GO GO!" I kept whispering. As Big Daddy started to call the police, Samuel and Johnny went to find her, when they reached the one room they thought Ash wasn't in, _it was a room that had gas chambers that went off after 72 hours!_ Johnny sneakily turned it off. "I knew the password, because someone once told me that."

The chamber shut down, and the two could hear some sobbing in the far right corner. "I think I can recognize those sobs!" Samuel whispered excitedly. And ran towards Ash.

Meanwhile, the other 3 members were beating the shit out of them, in hopes to have them either knocked out or dead! They were throwing rapid punches to their face and stomach! What they were _NOT_ ready for was, they could knock anyone out, _except gorillas!_

* * *

 _15 minutes of chaos later..._

Well, the other 3 from said gang later knocked them out, thanks to Big Daddy, punching them as hard as he possibly could, _blinding them!_

Elsewhere, with Ash, she was just carrying on sobbing, she didn't get sleep for about 38 hours! She clearly was tired.

"ASH!" Samuel yelled happily! "We were worried about you!" Johnny responded. "T-Thank god you're here! THEY WERE GONNA HAVE ME DEAD VIA GAS CHAMBER!" Ash was sobbing even harder

"Shh (10x), it's all over now" Johnny tried to calm her down. "Let's go home" Samuel said.

The gang was each rewarded for killing the two abusive fuckers! $100K to be exact. Samuel got a load of cash for planning it all! $1,000,000!

* * *

 _Back home..._

Of course, she was still sobbing, but was feeling the tears slow down, within a matter of 30 minutes, the tears stopped. And Samuel rubbed her back during the whole 30 minutes.

The two went out that night to make up for absolutely everything. Ash was happy when she heard the news that they died! "HOLY SHIT, YES!" Was Samuel's first reaction.

45 hours out of the 72 she had before death had been spent, and death never happened on her! _"Thank god I'm not gonna die!"_ Ash thought.

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
